¡Terminamos!
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Endou se divorcia. Y empieza una relación con Kazemaru. Se que el titulo no va muy bien, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrio.One shot. Yaoi


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, yo de nuevo trayéndoles un nuevo One shot, pero ahora de la pareja de __**EndouxKazemaru. **__Espero y les guste._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenece el pequeño Daichi y el trama de la historia. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Terminamos!**

_No todas las parejas viven un "feliz para siempre". _

_._

_._

_._

Natsumi Raimon, mejor conocida como Natsumi Endou. Dueña de la empresa de su familia, regresaba hacia su casa ya que su esposo Endou Mamoru, quien es entrenador del equipo de Raimon, la había llamado… tenía algo que decirle. Salió rápido de su oficina y fue directamente hacia su casa.

Entro y fue a la sal, pero no creyó que se encontraría con la persona que… _odiaba. _

—Kazemaru Ichirouta… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto seriamente.

—Eh, pues _Mamoru–kun_, me llamo y estoy aquí— dijo dándole énfasis en el nombre del ex portero.

—No lo llames por su nombre, él es mi esposo— le contesto molesta.

—Oh, ya llegaste Natsumi —Endou había entrado a la habitación (sala) con una bandeja en sus manos— Aquí está tu te que me pediste Kaze-chan.

—Gracias, _Mamoru—_dándole nuevamente énfasis en el nombre del entrenador.

—Amor, para que me llamaste—se acerco hacia el ex portero— y también ¿Por qué, él está?

Endou se alejo de ella y se acerco junto a Kazemaru. Le dio un beso en la frente cosa que hizo enojar a Natsumi.

—Primero respeta a Kazemaru… segundo quiero el divorcio— dijo lo ultimo como si nada— Y antes de que digas algo, sabes que nuestro casamiento fue para unir la empresas de nuestra familia, solo eso. Y con lo que dice el contrato 3 años y si lo pido tú me darás el divorcio sin ninguna objeción.

—Pero… ¡NO! Me dejaras por ese afeminado que además te dejo y yo estuve a tu lado cuando él se fue, no lo recuerdas. Y además Mamoru Endou, él no podrá darte un hijo como yo lo puedo hacer —dijo molesta.

—Cálmate, ya te dije que lo respetes—suspiro—además yo no te quiero de esa manera… y tú lo sabes. Él se fue por tu culpa, y no lo niegues lo amenazaste. —dijo un poco molesto.

—Endou, yo te amo… no me dejes—dijo Natsumi empezando a llorar.

—No, si tú me amaras nunca hubieras amenazado y alejado de mi a Kazemaru. Y yo lo amo a él… entiéndelo.

—Está bien, te daré el divorcio—dijo calmándose.

—Te dejo los papeles, me retiro.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya no viviré aquí, así que te dejo la casa… adiós.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Endou iba manejando tranquilo, mientras que Kazemaru pensaba en lo que le dijo Natsumi.

—*_No te podrá dar un hijo, como yo podría hacerlo…*_—esas palabras resonaban en su mente.

Llegaron a una casa, donde Endou la había comprado para que vivieran juntos. Entraron a la casa y el ex–portero noto algo distante al peli–celeste.

—En que piensas, amor— pregunto mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Kazemaru desiso el abrazo y se voltio para quedar frente a frente.

—Mamoru, ella tiene razón yo no podre darte un hijo com… —no termino la palabra ya que Endou le dio un beso en los labios. Y se separaron.

—No me importa, yo te amo… o acaso ¿tu ya no me amas…? —pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

—Claro que te amo, per…

—Con eso me basta —volvió a interrumpirlo y puso su frente con la del peli–celeste—te amo, Ichi-chan.

Se sonrojo Kazemaru por la cercanía.

—Yo también, Mamoru–kun.

Se acercaron y volvieron a besarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Varios años después… _

Endou y Kazemaru, pidieron la custodia de un niño de 6 años.

Kazemaru se había encariñado demasiado con ese niño, y el niño también con el peli–celeste. Y como Endou consiente a su novio, pidieron la custodia al orfanato.

—Entonces, ¿ustedes serán mis papás?—pregunto un niño con mucha ilusión. De cabello azabache y ojos color azul fuerte, tez clara. Muy tierno.

—Si, Daichi así que podrás decirnos papá y "mamá" —señalando a Kazemaru.

— ¡Mamoru!—dijo un sonrojado oji–castaño— dimos como más te guste, Dai-kun.

—Papá —señalando a Endou, volteo a ver a Kazemaru y le dijo—Mamá —dijo sonriendo.

—Okei, vámonos a casa. —dijo Endou.

Kazemaru cargo a su ya hijo y Endou se llevo la maleta del niño, subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia su casa, desde el día de hoy… serian una verdadera familia.

**FIN**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño One shot. _

_De una de mis parejas favoritas ^/^U_

_¡Comenten ¿sí?! _

_Adiós… _

**Posdata:**

_Tengo ya unos One shot|s listos (bueno faltan unos pasarlos al Word)_

_Pero son de las parejas:_

_FudouxKidou_

_GendaxSakuma _

_NagumoxSuzuno_

_AfuroxAtsuya_

_¿Cuál quieren leer, primero? _


End file.
